


Flowers

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: 这天，店里来了名奇怪的顾客。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来自网络。

收拾好桌子，擦拭干净花瓶上的尘土，给植物们浇了水。双肘撑在柜台上，放松地望着店门外来来往往的行人。夕阳的余晖笼罩着街道，在人们身后拖出长长的影子。空气里充斥着海与土壤的味道，闲适而安宁。

这时有人来了。我的目光转向他，愣住了。

他身着齐整的黑色军服，脚步却透着匆忙。他的面容已不复年轻，深褐的发间掺了些许白色，眼角带起了皱纹，皮肤上有许多伤痛留下的痕迹。但透过硬朗的线条，仍能看到当年意气风发时的模样。

我认得他，花店里五年如一日的忠实顾客。

“嗨。”我不由自主地站直了，微笑着向他打招呼，“不是周五吗，怎么提前来了？”

“刚刚接到紧急通知，要去阿富汗执行任务，立刻出发。”他停顿了一下，似乎斟酌了一下用词，“一项很危险的任务。”

我张着嘴，好半天不知道该如何回应。“祝你好运。”最终我诚恳地说。

他点了下头表示感谢，把钱包递给我。我疑惑地看了他一眼，在他的示意下打开钱包，被里面厚厚的一摞现金吓了一跳，不知所措。

“我这周没办法送给他了。”他的语气像是这件事很严重，生死攸关。

我意识到他说的是“他”，微怔。五年了，我一直自以为是地以为他是给妻子送花，没有考虑过其它的可能性。

“……还有之后的很多周，”他皱起眉，表情有种说不出的痛苦，“或许永远。”他从柜台上拿了张纸，埋头写了些什么，接着望向我。蓝绿色的眼睛清澈透亮。“你能每周五往这里送一束花吗？”他问。

我接过那张纸，上面潦草地写了个地址，第二行工工整整地写了个名字：Danno。

“好。”我点头答应了，“可是也用不了这么多……”

“等我回来，我会来取走剩下的钱的。”他终于露出点笑意，“但如果……”笑容迅速敛去，“如果我没回来，钱用完的那天，把这封信一起交给他。”

我低头看那封信。浅金色的信笺，晃得我眼睛有点发涩。上面写的还是那个名字，Danno。

“谢谢。”他好像不太习惯，有点别扭地说出口，冲我笑了一下，转身离开。

“等一下。”我拼命地眨着眼，隐约看到他停住了脚步，“一定要活着回来。你的Danno还在等你。”

他的背影消失在一片灿烂之中。

 

第一个月，他没有来。

想起他的我倚在柜台上发了会儿呆，然后又重新投入忙碌中。花束每周五都会准时由专人送去。并不是没有好奇过，但我忍住了。不知道他的爱人收到花的时候，是什么心情？

第二个月，他没有出现。

我偶尔会想起他，带着各种不详的预感。或许他已经阵亡了，在阿富汗的某个角落，孤零零地倒下。我摇摇头，想要甩掉这个想法，却只是让它更加疯狂地钻入我的脑子里，占据了神经的每一条回路。

第三个月，依旧什么也没有。

我已经不太能想起他了。店里很忙，各种琐碎的事务占据了我大半的时间。钱包里剩余的钱已经不多了，那束花每周五仍会按时送去。红色的玫瑰，非常美。

 

收拾好桌子，擦拭干净花瓶上的尘土，给植物们浇了水。双肘撑在柜台上，放松地望着店门外来来往往的行人。夕阳的余晖笼罩着街道，在人们身后拖出长长的影子。空气里充斥着海与土壤的味道，闲适而安宁。

这时有人来了。我的目光转向他，愣住了。

他穿着休闲的T恤，米黄的工装裤。他的脸上身上添了许多我没见过的新伤，右臂被用绷带严严实实地包扎好，吊了起来。但我却从未见他笑得如此开心过。

他的身旁还跟着个絮絮叨叨的金发男人，说着一些毫无道理的指责。而他只是笑着听着，也不反驳。金色的头发，正如金色的信笺那般耀眼。

是他。

他还活着。

“嗨。”我的鼻子有些发酸，声音哑哑的，“我还以为你不会来了，打算把这笔钱私吞了呢。”

“所以我一定要回来啊。”他笑道，接过钱包，简单地清点了一下。

“Wow，你居然有钱包。”他身旁的人像是有什么重大发现一样感叹着。

“我也是有工资的好吧？”

伴着两个人毫无营养的吵嘴，我在抽屉里翻找了一会儿，把那封信递给金发的男人：“我想，这个该交给你。”

“这是……？”

“Hey，别看！”他伸手要抢，被爱人“啪”地打在手上，缩回手哀嚎了一声，“Danny，这很痛！”

对方不理他，背对着他自顾自地拆开了信封，阅读起来。

我看不到信纸上写了什么，但我看到Danny的肩膀开始抖动起来，幅度越来越大。“Steve...”他颤抖着念出这个名字，听上去像是马上就要哭出来了。

Steve从后面单手抱住他，把头埋在他的肩膀，柔声道：“Hey，我不是没事吗？”

Danny把信死死地攥在手里，挣脱开他的拥抱，转过身，有些强硬地捧住他的脸，踮脚吻了上去。而Steve自然地把手扶在爱人的脑后，手指深深地陷入到金色的发丝间，加深了这个吻。

趁他们吻得难舍难分，我偷偷溜了出去。

我想，这人世间最大的幸运，莫过于与相爱的人相伴一生了吧。

他们值得这样的结局。

 

The End


End file.
